The collection and disposal of waste, for example that of animals and in particular that of pets, has been an undesirable but necessary duty for many years. Several inventors have attempted to address this problem in a wide variety of ways ranging from use of a simple scoop or bag to relatively complex contraptions with many moving parts, as described in prior art references. Many of these devices may not be acceptable to some persons, may not be practical, or may be too complex or expensive for the use made of them. For instance, the use of a plastic bag to retrieve pet feces can present an unpleasant tactile sensation to the user, even though the user is separated from the waste by the thickness of the plastic bag. This unpleasant tactile sensation can render the plastic bag unacceptable for use by many users. And, most plastic bags are not readily suited for environmentally friendly disposal such as composting. In other instances, a variety of waste collecting devices may include long handles and the like rendering them less than portable or versatile for everyday usage and a wide variety of users.
In the last several decades, it has now come to pass that through either legal, ethical or moral requirements, disposal of waste, e.g., that of pets, in a clean and convenient manner is desired, if not required. Notwithstanding the aforesaid uses, the subject invention is also suitable for alternative similar uses such as the removal of vomit and other biological, or chemical waste. In the disposal of undesirable waste products, it is particularly desirable to isolate the waste from contact with the person performing the disposing process. In addition, the device used to remove the waste may become soiled or contaminated posing an unsanitary condition in and of itself. It is therefore desired to have the ability to obtain an inexpensive, disposable receptacle which effectively isolates the receptacle's contents from the hand of the user, and which in total can then be disposed of, preferably in an environmentally friendly manner. The present invention is directed to solve one or more of the problems set forth above, and doing so in a new and/or more effective way(s).